


después

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, spoiler alert 18x15
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Cada vez que no puede salvar a alguien, Dean siente que ha fallado...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	después

**Author's Note:**

> Dean lidiando con los eventos del 15x18 [así que, spoiler alert].
> 
> [Leed las etiquetas, por favor: es un fic wincest. No hay bashing a Castiel, pero si esperas leer algo que no es wincest, lo mejor es que no sigas].
> 
> Básicamente escribiendo porno en este largo y frío puente de diciembre.

El ruido del chorro de la ducha penetró en su cerebro, haciéndole emerger de un estado de inconsciencia en el que le habría gustado seguir durante un poco más. Digamos, unos días,  _ semanas _ , más. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Solo que no quería moverse. La inconsciencia era buena. Incluso una como aquella, densa y viscosa, pesada, era mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Estaba solo en la cama. Su cuerpo medio dormido se estremeció de frío ante la ausencia de otro cuerpo, pero no se molestó en buscar el cobertor. No sabía dónde andaría y prefería morir congelado a moverse.

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Simplemente esperó allí, quieto, en silencio, en la oscuridad, hasta que escuchó que el ruido del agua cesaba, que la puerta del baño se abría y luego se cerraba de nuevo. Esperó hasta que el colchón se hundió a su espalda bajo el peso de una rodilla. Y luego Sam, oliendo a agua y a jabón —y a  _ Sam _ — lo envolvió como una manta. Su hermano sudaba como un cerdo cuando follaban (sobre todo si era él el que hacía todo el trabajo), pero lo más probable era que él mismo necesitara una buena ducha también.

Inhaló con fuerza y fue incapaz de oler otra cosa que a Sam. Su ducha iba a esperar.

Sam, que llevaba escondido allí con él por... en serio, no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Sam, que toda su vida había sido un  _ nerd  _ avispado, un jodido grano en el culo que siempre sabía más de lo que pensabas, estaba allí con él sin abrir la boca (técnicamente la había abierto, aunque no para hablar), sin hacer preguntas. Sin exigirle... nada. 

Dean no sabía bien qué hacer con aquello. 

Solo que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Cada vez que se asomaba a la consciencia, ocurría lo mismo. La culpa continuaba fluyendo y fluyendo en su sistema como un jodido veneno que le hacía sentirse enfermo. 

El  _ Gran  _ Dean Winchester. Había  _ fallado _ . Una vez más.

Imágenes y sonidos se mezclaban. Cas hablando, los golpes de La Muerte, ensordecedores, la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo, de que estaba ocurriendo algo grande y él no era capaz de anticiparlo, no era capaz de reaccionar... El negro… envolviéndolo...

Gimió ante el recuerdo y se encogió en posición fetal, las sábanas húmedas de sudor y otras cosas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin escapatoria. No había puta escapatoria.

_ ¿Cómo coño has podido hacerme esto, Cas? _

Un antebrazo fuerte se metió entre los suyos, cruzando sobre su pecho. Y ahí estaba, anclado y rodeado de piel, de calor y de silencio. Un aliento sobre su nuca insuflándole el que a él le faltaba. Joder. No tenía ni idea de si Sam lo sabía, pero agradecía infinitamente que no abriera el pico, que se pusiera detrás y no delante, que no le mirase a los ojos ahora. Dean se estiró como un gato, encajándose contra él, encajando su culo contra las caderas de su hermano, y el sonido que salió de la garganta de Sam no lo oyó, lo sintió contra su hombro, y luego sus labios ardiendo...

No lo pidió —no lo había pedido ninguna de las otras veces, y no sabía cuántas... no sabía... no sabía nada. No quería  _ saber _ . Lo que quería era aquello, que no hubiera  _ nada _ ... Solo él... Solo ellos…

—Dean… —susurró Sam contra su piel, su polla endureciéndose como una barra de hierro candente contra su nalga—. Joder…

Escuchó el sonido del bote abrirse y cerrarse como algo lejano… (Sam siempre utilizaba lubricante, no importaba que Dean estuviera tan abierto de todas las otras veces, que…). Quería decirle que no hacía falta, pero no dijo nada. Solo se arqueó contra él, arqueó la espalda y dejó que entrara, dejó el mundo atrás…

—Dean,  _ diosss _ … 

Siempre había algo de dolor, con Sam. Sin embargo, los dos sabían qué hacer con él. Era parte de sus vidas, de su existencia. Hundió la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el hombro de su hermano, y unos labios ansiosos tomaron tierra en los suyos mientras Sam empezó a moverse dentro de él a un ritmo demoledor. Sam siempre follaba como si fuera un sediento buscando agua en el desierto, todo ansiedad y deseo; un tren descarrilando de las putas vías. Todo transparente… Dean se movió contra él, encajando sus embates. El placer y el dolor, los dos mezclándose… pero transparentes. La mano de Sam le ancló por la cadera y la otra bajó hasta su polla, rodeándole, y entonces comenzó a moverse más despacio, hasta el fondo y luego todo el recorrido hacia fuera, el ángulo perfecto, rozándole ahí otra vez hacia adentro… Y lo único que tenía que hacer Dean era dejarse caer en el vórtice de placer… Lo único... 

***

La siguiente vez que se despertó también estaba solo en la cama. Era como un puto instinto. Siempre había estado ahí. Siempre había sido hábil notando ciertas cosas, pero esto era diferente. No una habilidad, sino un instinto. Sam no estaba en la cama, ni en la habitación. Y por mucho que su parte racional le dijera que andaría por algún sitio cerca, ese instinto le sacaba del sueño igualmente y sin contemplaciones.

Abrió los ojos. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Alzó la muñeca y apretó a tientas el botoncito de su reloj. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño para conseguir enfocar la vista. 

Las 3.20 a.m.

_ Cojonudo _ .

De repente su cabeza estaba inusitadamente despejada. El recuerdo de Cas desapareciendo para siempre delante de sus narices estaba fresco, pero la sensación de ahogo, de frustración y de rabia había sido cubierta por una calma fría y sosegada. Dean era dolorosamente consciente de que todo seguía ahí, agazapado. 

Se removió sobre el colchón. Su cuarto apestaba a sexo y a sudor; _él_ _mismo_ apestaba a sexo y a sudor. Se levantó y arrastró consigo las sábanas. Hizo una bola con ellas y las tiró al suelo. Luego se metió bajo un chorro de agua ardiendo, bajo la ducha. No sabía cómo Sam se había estado metiendo con él en la cama así.

Apareció en la puerta de la cocina aún poniéndose la camiseta limpia por la cabeza. 

Su hermano alzó la cabeza y su mirada fue directa a la franja de carne que aún quedaba a la vista sobre la cintura del pantalón, antes de que la camiseta terminase de caer y la tapara. Luego subió despacio, por su cuerpo. Dean se detuvo en el sitio.

Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Si tuviera que recordar la primera vez que Sam le había mirado así, tendría que sumergirse en un pasado demasiado lejano. Su polla reaccionó removiéndose en su pantalón, igual que entonces, y aquello también captó la mirada de Sam. 

En otro momento Dean le habría sacado mucho jugo a la situación, pero después de las últimas horas —¿días?—, bajó la cabeza se lamió los labios, nervioso.

Su estómago vacío decidió que era buen momento para intervenir.

El sonido hizo que Sam dejase de mirarle la polla y le mirase a los ojos. 

—Deberías comer algo.

—Probablemente —asintió. Dio un paso al interior de la cocina por fin y se percató del plato con huevos revueltos, el bol de fruta y el vaso de leche que su hermano había estado comiendo—. ¿Desayunando en mitad de la noche? —Sam, ya levantado y sirviendo otro plato, sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Dean esperó a que le diese la espalda de nuevo antes de hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Sam dejó un plato en su parte de la mesa y se sentó. Dean se sentó frente a él.

—Casi dos días.

_ Joder. Muy bien, Dean. Dos putos días y ni siquiera has empezado a procesar que… _

Alzó la vista y allí estaba la mirada de Sam, sin pedir pero sin perder detalle.

—Oye… lo siento por… —no terminó la frase, pero hizo un gesto vago hacia donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Sam frunció levemente el ceño, pero aparte de eso, no hizo otra cosa que continuar masticando.

Dean respiró hondo. Luego cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer meticulosamente los huevos, la fruta.

Sam comió en silencio con él. 

Luego fueron a su cuarto.

***

Sam durmió, pero él no.

En la cama de su hermano, cobijado por la oscuridad y envuelto por la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo, Dean se atrevió a abrir la Caja de Pandora.

Intentó ir despacio. Empezó por «Cas está muerto». Extrañamente, era lo más fácil. La gente moría a su alrededor todo el tiempo. La mayor parte de las veces, él tenía algo que ver con el asunto.  _ Como ahora _ . Sus palabras de despedida fueron más difíciles. Recordarlas hacía que le doliera el pecho. Rememorar el momento… con todos sus instintos gritándole al unísono que algo grave ocurría y la inmovilidad… maldito Cas… haciendo y deshaciendo por su lado, como siempre, ocultándole…  _ Mierda _ . Inspiró con fuerza. No podía creérselo. Simplemente, todo aquel tiempo… Joder… No lo entendía. 

Y lo peor de todo, Cas se había sacrificado por él. 

Para  _ salvarle _ . 

Dean  _ no _ merecía que nadie muriese por él. 

Maldito Cas…

Respiró con fuerza.

_ Malditomalditomaldito... _

El brazo de Sam le apretó contra él, como un resorte al notar el movimiento. Dean prácticamente se dio la vuelta en el mismo instante, buscando la boca de su hermano. No era la primera vez que volcaba la rabia así, y Sam conocía el ritual también. El honor de disfrutar de ello era compartido. Por eso no se quejó cuando le mordió en el labio hasta que saboreó sangre —jamás se tomaría el gemido de Sam como una queja, en cualquier caso. Los besos con las lenguas fuera de la boca y los tirones de los pantalones, como si hiciera meses... Dean empujó a su hermano por el hombro y Sam solo se resistió un instante, el tiempo justo para mirarle a los ojos en aquella penumbra y saber lo que Dean le estaba pidiendo. Luego se giró, moviendo su cuerpo enorme hasta que el vientre estuvo contra el colchón. Dean subió la camiseta hacia arriba y su hermano se la sacó de un tirón por la cabeza. Mientras se sacaba también los pantalones, la lengua y los labios de Dean se dedicaron a marcar lo que parecían metros y metros de piel. Sam se arqueó cuando se encajó entre sus nalgas y empezó a moverse. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de su hermano, cogió el lubricante que sabía que su hermano guardaba ahí y, sin preocuparse de calentarlo, dejó caer una buena cantidad sobre su polla sin dejar de moverse. Luego presionó un poco hacia abajo con el pulgar y se hundió de un solo empujón hasta el fondo, un gemido desgarrando su garganta. Empezó a follárselo a un ritmo brutal, sin atarse en corto, y las manos de Sam retorcieron la almohada, su aliento saliendo y entrando con fuerza, pero en silencio. Luego afianzó la postura, abriendo más las piernas, hasta que Dean tuvo el espacio suficiente como para encontrar el ángulo bueno.

—Sam…, joder.

Dean se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando la frente entre las clavículas sudadas de su hermano y moviéndose en su interior en una cruzada furiosa al alcance del orgasmo.

No tardó. Se deshizo dentro de Sam y mientras su sexo aún se estaba sacudiendo, metió la mano por debajo de su cuerpo y rodeó la punta de la polla de Sam, apretando y moviéndose sobre el hasta que también se corrió…

***  


Estaba sumido en el letargo post orgásmico cuando su hermano se movió, apartando su brazo de encima, con clara intención de levantarse. Dean gruñó.

—Tío, tengo que mear… —susurró Sam, como si fuera a despertar o molestar a alguien más.

La mano de Dean salió volando y se cerró como un cepo sobre su muñeca.

—Espera. —Sam se sentó de nuevo al borde del colchón, aguardando. Su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad distinguía el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos—. Tengo que contarte algo.

Mierda. Odiaba el tono de su voz.

—Ok… —le animó Sam, al ver que no continuaba.

No tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo, la verdad.

—Cas… —Se lamió los labios—. Joder. —No podía. Ni siquiera era capaz de decírselo a Sam.

—Qué. —Dean negó con la cabeza, y de alguna forma Sam supo que no estaba diciendo que no, sino que no podía… —Vamos. Tienes que soltarlo. Sea lo que sea, te está comiendo vivo, tío…

—Cas me dijo que me quería. Justo antes de que El Vacío se lo llevara. Fue así como lo invocó, no sé exactamente cómo, pero sé que lo que me estaba diciendo, que todo lo que me dijo fue lo que hizo que apareciese.

Silencio. Sepulcral. A Dean se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

No podía ser.

—¿Lo  _ sabías _ ? 

Sam inspiró hondo y se soltó de su agarre. 

—Sam.

—No estaba seguro.

—¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso?

—No tenía ni idea de cómo hizo que apareciese El Vacío. Pero sabía cómo te miraba a veces y…

—Joder… —musitó.

—Cas era muy raro con las emociones humanas. Ya lo sabes.

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara, masticando diez mil posibilidades en su mente. 

—Si hubiera sabido algo de esto, a lo mejor podría haberle salvado. Cuando estaba allí… sabía que algo estaba pasando, lo sentía en cada célula de mi ser. Pero no sabía qué coño era… no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sam respiró con fuerza.

—Te diría que no te martirices con eso, pero lo vas a hacer de todos modos. No es la primera vez que Cas lleva su propia agenda. No digo que sea culpa suya. Solo que… no es culpa tuya, Dean. 

Dean sonrió en la oscuridad.

Pero sabía que aquella era una sonrisa torva.

Y que aparecería cada vez que pensara en aquello durante lo que le restaba de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.  
> Los comentarios alimentan el alma de un escritor xD


End file.
